


A Forgotten Streak of 5 years

by milkteablob



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fake Character Death, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, No beta we die like Eternal Flower Floette, Other, Pokemon, Pokemon Journey, Retired Pokemon Champion, Rival Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteablob/pseuds/milkteablob
Summary: The prologue to the story
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character





	A Forgotten Streak of 5 years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue to the story

A: “Have you guys heard? It’s the 5 year anniversary of the Isocrim Region Champion!”

B: “For the Champion to have gone undefeated for 5 years… wow!”

C: “I know! I heard they were just a kid like us when they won the championship of the region’s Pokémon League!”

“You know what’s even more impressive? She was the one who helped establish the current gyms and Elite Four today. She really is no joke. I even witnessed her win on TV back then 5 years ago.”

D: “No way Teacher! Is that true?”

“Yep. Even got my butt kicked by her when everyone was scrambling to win the title of First Champion. The first 10 years the Pokémon League was established, everyone wanted to be Champion. So much that a winner couldn’t be decided at all for those first 10 years because of how much people kept clamoring and the gyms weren’t completely set.”

C: “So how did the Champion even get her badges then?”

“Well, it was a hurricane. A 12 year old trainer, with nothing but three lvl. 1 Pokémon turned the region upside down.

Initially, she had some losses. But, when she started going to all the towns, she kept winning. Our current gym leaders, they were also trainers aiming for Champion. But they lost to her as well. But it was their determination to keep fighting unlike everyone else that got them to become gym leader. They figured if they wanted to beat her, they would master a certain type so they can fight her that way. That’s how we got our current 8 gym leaders.”

A: “What about the Elite Four?”

“Well, it was a fight between 6 people. Our champion, her rival, and the Elite Four. It was a tough fight between all six, but only the champion and Rival came out on top of that free-for-all.”

B: “And the Champion beat her rival for the title?”

“That’s correct! That’s the history of our Pokémon League. So remember, this will be on the exam for class tomorrow kids!”

D: “Awwwwwww.”

C: “I wanted to practice becoming a Pokemon trainer!”

B: “You aren’t even 10 yet!”

**_*BRRRRRRNNNNNNGGGGG*_ **

“ **KIDS! NO PHONES ON IN CLASS** \- Oh wait it’s mine. Hello?”

_-Did you hear?-_

“About what?”

_-Check the news!-_

_***Click*** _

<< Today, on the 5 year anniversary of the Champion, she was supposed to go undefeated. Instead, we have obtained confirmation from the Elite Four that we have a New Champion! Her rival, who lost to her 5 years ago, came for a rematch and won, making him the new champion! >>

_**“WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION?”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isocrim is the region's name. The cities are based on weathers! 
> 
> We got Clearmont Town, Windflower Town, Everain City, Snowfall Town, Hailen City, Dewmist Town, Lightstorm City, Sandwhirl Desert + Village, Everchange Garden, Solarine City, Brightvale Town, Nightshade Forest, and the Pokemon League!
> 
> Might not be able to explore all the places in this story, b u t maybe in a possible sequel when this is done~


End file.
